codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is the 5th episode of season 7 and the 155th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in Ishiyama's house, Odd awakes at Yumi's bed without remembering as he arrived here and the chamber is to dark. At the side there's a camera of video in a table and he takes it to use it like light with his small screen. He opens the door and calls Takeo or Akiko, but there isn't anybody and the house is to dark. He listens a noise of there and he scares a bit, but he thinks that it's a prank. Odd follows walking, go down of the stairs to the hall but in the living room there isn't anybody, the kitchen and the bathroom neither. But it produces a noise in the television and it's turned on where the Baron of the Illusions appears and wants to do a small game. He pronounces the word "survival" and he explains the rules, that consists in finding the book of the eight pages and the exit is in the Factory but it won't be easy and the time has limit: before the dawn to the morning or of the contrary he will remain trapped in the nightmare forever. The television turns off. He prepares to look for the book of the eight pages, and thinks that it's in Kadic. Odd checks outside of the house that also is very dark and there aren't lights, and he swallows saliva. Before going out, he takes the torch and batteries in the cupboard, also the small rucksack saved to be useful if the camera remains without battery. Suddenly is produced an interference in the camera because the entity is very near and he runs, going out of the Ishiyama's house. While in the real world, Yumi and Jeremy visit again the hospital to visit William that he's still in state criticise, James is in the bathroom still. She seats in the chair to speak with William, and she says him that she feels guilty by what has happened of not to have him left to leave, she takes his hand holding him, and gives him hope that they will go out of the coma. Also they come the Lyoko-Warriors (Aelita, Sissi and Ulrich) except Odd who hadn't come. Sissi answers him that she doesn't know where is Odd and doesn't answer by his smartphone, and she thinks that it has happened something. Yumi says that he will be well. They remain to put gifts in the table. While in Odd's dream, he's with the camera of video walking by the street when he sees a man with the face deformed and a hood white that pursues Odd and he runs to mislead him, arriving to the park inside the public bathroom. There he finds Sam in person, and he remains surprised. While in Kadic (in the real world), Alex goes to the room of Ulrich and Odd taking a book like loaned and leaves him a note, when he sees Odd still sleeping in the bed. He treats him to wake up but he doesn't awake, and he thinks that he's a sleepyhead. Alex doesn't seem to give him importance and leaves him in peace going out of the room, when Jim appears and he asks him where is Odd. Alex answers him that he's still in his room "studying", saying a lie. Jim heeds Alex and accompanies him to the library, that needs help to save the footballs, basketball and of tennis in the warehouse. While in the dream, Odd has found Samantha Knight that she also is hiding to move away of the creature that pursues them does a moment, teachs him the camera and affirms him that he's who they are talking. Odd embraces Sam because he thought that he was alone. He asks Sam what happened to the city that it's very dark and where is the people. Sam doesn't have neither idea and she was awake in the public bathroom without remembering as it arrived here from Marseilles. Odd explains him that it's a game of survival and the exit is in the Factory, but before they must go to Kadic to look for the book which has the key to go out of the world. He gives him the torch with the batteries and goes to check if the creature is around, with the camera of video. By the park there isn't anybody, and they're free to go to Kadic together. While in the hospital, Ulrich wants to speak with Yumi in the corridor, leaving the rest and James also. Yumi says him that it's being a bit heavy, she thinks that he's jealous and says him that she only wants to be with him and support him because she feels guilty from the shooting. Ulrich apologises her and asks him if she wants coffee. Yumi accepts. Odd and Samantha arrive to Kadic, and go to the main door looking for the book of the eight pages. However in the camera of video appears another interference, the creature is here and says him that they have to run now to lose it of sight again. They run by the corridor and go to the room of boilers, when Odd finds the black book in the floor. He takes it and thinks this is the book that they looked for, but when giving the turn, Samantha has disappeared leaving the torch lit in the floor. Odd takes the torch and turns it off to save it, shouts the name of Samantha but she doesn't answer, and he only thinks that it was a dream. He treats to go out of the room of boilers and here finds Slender (the thin man and without face). Almost it loses the knowledge, but with luck runs at full speed to go out of Kadic to the Factory. When arriving in the entrance of the factory, the camera of video goes back to have interferences and the creature is almost very near of Odd. When giving the turn it appears the creature, and Odd is very scared but doesn't do at all. Odd removes him the hood white that covers him the face and reveals that she's Brynja Heringsdötir! She also is part of the dream, Odd asks her what she is doing here and she answers that she was part of the game of the Baron and she wants to help him to leave the dream. Sge says him that he was the Baron the one who was manipulating the dream in the real world, and the only is to interrupt the dream by somebody in the real world. She cannot help him and says him that he's alone from now, and Brynja disappears. He bequeaths to the room of the laboratory, looking the black book and only there are drawings done by a girl of eight years, and a photo with a thin man around the boys in the park. He recognises him that it's the same park that Samantha was hid in the public bathroom. Suddenly it appears Samantha that in reality she's Slender, revealing she same. Odd thinks that everything is a dream, an illusion, the presence of Brynja. He accuses him that it was part of the game of the Baron who wants to show his vulnerability by the love of two girls: Brynja and Samantha. While in the real world, Alex returns to the room of Ulrich and Odd when he finds the Baron in person who is manipulating the dream, but the Baron escapes with form of spectre in the monitor of Ulrich's laptop. Alex treats to wake up Odd and finishes awake very scared. Alex reassures Odd that all was well, asks him that he pinch him in the cheek. He does this and pinches him, showing that it was the real world and he had gone back. But he asks him where is the man of the mask. He doesn't understand at all what's happening and he had seen him escape by the monitor. He asks him if he could save the secret and don't explain to anybody what has seen, and goes to the hospital leaving Alex alone and garbled. After arriving in the hospital, he finds the Lyoko-Warriors and explains them what happened, that he was trapped in a dream by a game of the Baron and only wants to show his vulnerability, and he had seen Brynja and Samantha. Aelita says that it's clear that it was part of the plan of the Baron, do them vulnerable and already has done it to Odd. Jeremy rhinks that Yumi, Ulrich or Sissi will be the following and have to be attentive the next time. Gallery Episode155.jpg|The creature chases Odd. es:Terror nocturno fr:Terreur de nuit Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes